Raven Company
by james800
Summary: the ODST of Raven company
1. Chapter 1

_Raven Company_

_Chapter 1: Kwangju III part one_

**Unknown space, 2526, November, 15, 0200**

The alarm went off without warning and in seconds the men (and one women) were out of their bunks and heading for the door of the bunk room in a rush as they grabbed their helmets by the door.

The five of them sprinted into the briefing room or as the troops called them, the "Hot" room. Others were already sitting down and more were coming in as the five found their seats.

Lieutenant Jackson Forge walked into the room to find his company of 150 ODST sitting in the large briefing room waiting for his speech before their first mission. "Alright gents the brass just sent this down to me this morning. Were deploying to the Kwangju III, he gestured to a holo board that was behind him, alien sightings were made just before we lost contact...HIGHCOM wants us to deploy to the planet and if enemy targets are there...destroy them" he said as a snowy world appeared in the center of the room and was a good three feet above their heads.

"We deploy in two hours!" he said and headed to gear up. Cheers and whoops of joy filled the room as he left. The creatures that they had been fighting for little over a year were most likely on this world and now the supposed failure ODST project was going to kick them back into orbit with out their spines. He smiled at the thought as he headed to gear up for the fight.

Skeleton Squad was in high spirits after hearing their ODST company was going to do its first mission soon. They had gone back to their barracks and gathered up guns, ammo, explosives and other gear for the drop and then headed off for their pod room.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**in route to Kwangju III, 2526, November, 15, 0400**

John Codfish ran a hand through his fire red hair as he slid his sniper rifle into the metal pod that were commonly called, "Tuna Cans". He added a pair of pistols and then his duffel bag. After making sure his gear was ready he headed off to Jayson's pod to report.

Jayson Pill had brown hair, blue eyes and white skin with a strong build and the confidence of success around him. He had just finished putting his assault rifle in its slot in his pod next to a pistol and his pack when PVC John Codfish came up to him. Codfish had red hair, black eyes, a strong build and tanned skin. He was also the teams Sniper.

"All ready to go sarge!" he said with a lazy salute.

Jayson returned the salute and nodded just as his Second in command James Anderson came up. Anderson had dark skin, black hair, a strong build and grey eyes, he was the heavy weapons specialist for the team.

"All ready to go Sir" the African version of the hulk said keeping the seriousness in his voice. He was known to be a party man but only when off duty. Pill respected that trait very much.

He nodded and looked around, "What about Rex and Kelly?" he asked.

"Kelly is in med bay gathering supplies and Rex is just finishing up Sir" James said.

Jayson nodded again, Kelly was the teams medic and had long blond hair, green eyes, tan skin and a light build around her shoulders and legs. Rex was the teams tech expert and had Dark skin, black hair, blue eyes and a strong build just like almost every ODST trooper.

He pulled the helmet over his head and turned the mic on, "Kelly report to your pod and check in, everyone else get ready for the drop" he said.

The two men in front of him nodded and headed off for their pods. Jayson made sure the mic was secure and then got in his pod.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Orbiting Kwangju III, 2526, November, 15, 0410**

John sat in his pod in full gear, a standard marines armor with ODST painted on, with the logo too. Since the budget for the ODST program was low they had only basic marine armor and weapons, the only thing about them that was different was they were more hard core and that they went feet first.

"Alright men..." the Lt's voice said over the main com, "Alien troops have been confirmed and we have the green light. Keep your heads down and your gun up and those things won't even know what hit e'm...now how are we going down!" he yelled.

A chorus of "FEET FIRST SIR!" blasted over the comm and then the pods hatches slid down and the pods fell from their slots.

John felt on the edge at first, just before the pod hit the atmosphere. This was the first time these pods had been tested and bugs were sure to happen, and bugs were tech speak for death.

He held tight to the pod as Jayson spoke on the com on coordinates for the squads landing site. Before he could say anything something exploded and a piece of metal no bigger then a pencil blew threw his pods front and lodged into his arm.

He screamed hard as the metal was still red hot and the heat filled as the atmosphere leaked in. he was thankful that he hadn't been too far in the atmosphere or he would have died from the heat.

"DEPLOY CHUTES!" Jayson yelled.

John reached up and hit the red button and the pods speeding decent stopped...but just a bit. The pod was still moving faster then a archer missile and he had only a few Kilometers to go before impact. Screams of dieing or dead were heard all over the comm as someone yelled about no AA reported just before static filled the line.

John was still yelling form the pain of the shrapnel in his arm and the painful stop. He faintly heard Jayson calling out the Kilos.

"7...6....5.....4.....3.......2.....1....IMPA-" the com went dead and the world stopped as the pod smashed into the ground and John swore he broke something as he yelled in pain from the old and now the new. He screamed again before hitting the eject button and the pods hatch shot off. He stumbled out of the pod as a plasma round hit near their landing zone.

The company had landed on a stretch of beach or what would be a beach if the world wasn't snow covered. Aliens were up on the rocks above them shooting everything they had down at them as the troops charged for the heights.

John grabbed his sniper and slung it over his shoulder with his good arm and then grabbed the pistols and pack before running with the others. Blood and gore covered the ground as snipers and motors fired down at the outnumbered company that ran at them none the less.

A round hit near him and blisters formed all over his arm from the close impact of the plasma as soldiers fire their guns at the enemy. He collapsed when a sniper round went clean threw his right leg, he screamed and collapsed into the side of a pod as his helmet fell to the ground. He used the sideways pod as a stand and unslung his rifle and fired the thing despite the pain.

Round after round, clip after clip, he kept the fire until he blacked out from the pain and smiled faintly realizing that he was out of the 300 bullets he had brought with him.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Kwangju III, 2526, November, 15, 0440**

Jayson woke up from the blackness that had claimed him and hit the release button for his hatch eject. The hatch blew off and he jumped out grabbing his assault rifle before running out and finding the frozen beach they were on covered in dark red blood and gore.

Men were firing rifles and rockets at the aliens on the cliffs above them. Motors were hitting all over the place and sending shrapnel everywhere when one hit a pod. He ran threw the battlefield trying to find his squad and found Rex and Kelly near a bleeding trooper.

Kelly was pounding his chest screaming as she tried to save the dead man. The soldier had a bullet hole in his chest right under his ribs. Blood was pouring out of his wound and soon he started coughing and a small wave of blood poured out of his mouth as he gave his last breath.

Jayson looked away as Kelly screamed more trying to save the man who was already gone. The problem with her was she always expected her to be able to do everything and if she failed at anything she thought she was letting others down. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder before looking at Rex. His face was grim, not that he blamed him or Kelly, the men of Raven company were their brothers and Sisters and had trained with them and ate with them during their training, each death was a blow to everyone's hearts.

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to the fight at hand, "Rex, Kelly we need to get up to those cliffs and take out those mortars" he said grimly tearing his eyes from the bloody body of a fellow soldier. His comrades nodded and they headed off into the horrible thing that was war.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

James hit the dirt just before the plasma round hit. He coughed the dirt out of his mouth and followed Wolf Squad through the battlefield. His pod had been hit during the drop and he had crashed away from his squad and had linked up with Wolf. They where moving around the main lines to the forest and were going to link up with Dog and head up the hill to the cliffs and destroy the AA and Motors.

He saw movement near by and fired off a burst, moments later a alien dropped to the ground holding a unactivated grenade.

Lance corporal Tomas Saginaw walked over and kicked the thing, "Dang Shorties are all over the place...good work James" he said nodding to the man.

James nodded back and they continued walking through the woods until finding Dog Squad pinned against some trees and a bunch of "Shorties" as Tom called them.

They opened fire and cut two down and flanked around to the left. The remaining shorties tossed a grenade and someone screamed before the entire squad was tossed into the air.

James cracked an eye open to find his helmet was gone and his gun missing. He looked up and found were the shorties had been was covered in burning flesh, gore and blood. A small crater was in the center of where the three aliens had been and the entire ground was burned.

He got up slowly and looked around. Dog was running to them as fast as they could and Tomas and Victor could be seen laying on the ground slowly getting up. James walked carefully over to the crater and looked around. What he found made him want to hurl. Julie was about a foot from the burned area...or what was left of her.

Her legs were melted to the bone and her entire front was either melted or gone. Her face was frozen in horror and pain with bits of melted bone shown were the skin should have been. Her back and sides had little damage and it seemed that the blast had hit her front mostly.

Tom got up and walked over slowly before seeing Julies corpse and he became grim. "My best friend since second grade....joined up together...." he mumbled quietly to James. He walked over and closed her burned and melted eyes and then stood up taking her dog tags with him.

"Dog! Wolf! Lets move out!" he said gesturing to the top of the hill and the five Dog soldiers fell into step behind the survivors of Wolf. They walked grimly past the corpse and on up the hill. Two more slight engagements between the squad and a pair of shorties made their advance slow but it didn't stop.

At last they made it to the edge of the woods and found the rocky cliffs before them. A small rocky trail led up to the top of the cliffs and plasma could be seen coming from the top.

"It just keeps going up and up doesn't it" Victor said sarcasticly as they walked up the trail carefully and checking every boulder and crevice that could hold a enemy soldier.

"Shut it Vic" Brad said just before a sniper round went over their heads. He ducked and fired a burst over at the group of Shorties coming down the trail. "FIRE!" he yelled and the ten ODST fired at the shorties, the passage was covered in their blue glowing blood and tinny bones.

James and Victor were on point and continued up the trail as they fought past another group of shorties. Finally they made it to the top and found four massive...things. They were smooth and blue colored and resembled a beetle sort of but much larger, almost like a weird fish. It had a large cannon that fired a blue plasma shot into the air and then down onto the ground below.

Brad gave the order and the two squads and James moved across the plain shooting at the things. The rounds just bounced off the hulls and then a turret turned on them. In the seat sat a thing that looked like a humanoid fish. It fired the gun and two Dog Squad members fell with holes through their heads or chests...or both.

"Fall back!" Brad yelled and they ran back into the cover of the rocks as more laser round hit around them. They were lucky that thing was such a bad shot since no one else was dead...yet.

James looked around, the four massive vehicles were still shooting at the ODST below who were now fighting a massive amount of aliens that had gone to fight them. But the vehicles turrets were still sweeping the area.

"those things look vulnerable in the rear...i didn't see any guns on the back" Victor said regaining his breathing.

Brad nodded, "Ok Vic, James go and try attacking them from the rear, we'll cover you" he said.

James and Victor nodded and headed off into the rocky boulders to flank around to the rear as the rest of the ODST moved near the front and fired their assault rifles at the gunners.

James headed off to the first one as Victor headed off to the one next to it. He looked at the back and found a motor in the back with plasma gas coming out of it. Hoping it was important he stuck a grenade into the fan and ran. What happened next was a massive fire ball or rather plasma ball, that turned the ground to glass near it.

A second blast went off that signaled Victor had completed his job. The two headed off to the the last two guns to find they had turned towards them.

"RUN!" Victor said and the two ran back sprinting for the boulders.

The two vehicles fired their cannons and two massive blasts went right after them. The blast landed less then five yards from them, the two ODST flew threw the air and smashed into the boulders.

James saw stars and thought he was going to die but a hail of gun fire went off making the vehicles turn and fire at the other soldiers. James dragged a unconscious Victor to cover as the squad met up with him.

"What now?!" he asked as more motor shells hit around them.

"Raider Squad is bringing up a pair of rocket jockeys to us...lets pray that's enough" Brad yelled back.

More blasts and gun shots could be heard as the ODST company pushed farther up the beach and near the cliffs and foot hills. After five minutes the rocket jockeys showed up with a rocket launcher on their back and a pistol in their hands with the Raider logo on their shoulders.

"You guys call for some anti armor?" one called.

Brad nodded and pointed up the hill, "Two mortars up there. They got turrets and turn on a dime so don't take it for granted" he said.

The two nodded and moved on up the trail with Dog and Wolf following them. They set up on some rocks and made adjustments to their aims. "3....2....1...now" the first said and they both fired hitting their targets, then reloading and firing another pair.

Both sets hit the mortars and the vehicles blew up in a large plasma ball.

James and the others sighed in relief before moving out to the clearing and looking down, the place was covered in blood and gore and half a dozen spots were covered in purple and blue blood. James took his helmet off and ran a hand through his black hair as a soldier ran up the hill to them.

"You guys Wolf and Dog?" the soldier said panting.

Brad nodded.

"LT. Wants you guys down at the HQ" he said gesturing for them to follow him. The troops followed him down the slope and after four engagements with more shorties they made it to the bottom of hill were the woods gave slight cover, a clearing up ahead had about a dozen ODST standing guard or looking over a holo map.

Lieutenant Forge looked up and nodded, "We were worried you were dead" he said and gestured for them to look at the map, "Skel and Raptor are pinned three hundred yards from the second battery of those mortar gun things...im sending you to reinforce them and get to that second battery" he said and pointed to the glowing green circle with a HQ on it, then a red circle that had Skeletons and raptors tags over it.

Dog and Wolf nodded and headed off to catch up with the other two squads. They grabbed ammo from the depot that was set up in the clearing and then booked it to Skeleton and Raptor.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Kwangju III, 2526, November, 15, 0530**

Jayson cursed and fired at another wave of the short aliens as they ran at them shooting their little green pistols that burned threw armor in a heartbeat. He dodged another shot by ducking and then fired his gun again cutting one down with its face torn off.

Skeleton had linked up with Raptor half an hour ago and had been calling for back up for who knew how long as they fought of wave after wave of the little creatures.

He reloaded and fired another burst at the short stubby aliens and tossed a grenade at them. A small shower of bone, blue blood and bits of gore and dirt followed the detonation.

He glanced at Kelly who had the only working mic, "Where are those backup units!" he yelled

Kelly was about to reply but a hail of bullets tore threw the woods and cut the rest of the wave to pieces. Before they could react eight soldiers burst threw the foliage with Dog and Wolf squad logos on their shoulders. And one had a Skeleton squad logo.

"James?" Jayson said a bit surprised as they figured he had been shot down.

"You rang?" James said shouldering his assault rifle.

"about time...that pizzas free" Rex joked.

A soldier walked up to him, he was bald with brown skin, and hazel eyes. "Sargent Brad Wolf squad" he told him and shook Jayson's hand.

James took a look around, "Wheres John?" he asked.

Jayson shook his head, "MIA" he said and the group of ODST started heading up the hill to the last battery. "Where the hek have you been?" he asked James.

"With Wolf, took out a battery about a click from here" he said.

Jayson decided to wait for the details as they came up to the clearing the Guns were at.

The massive vehicles were sitting in the clearing firing the blue blasts into the air, Jayson counted Six of the things. From how James and the rest of the new arrivals it was clear that they were worried.

"what?" he said at last.

"We took on four of those things and nearly got wiped out...we covered them in bullets, grenades and rockets just to take em down" James said.

Jayson nodded grimly and tried to figure out a way to take out the large hovering things. "im open for ideas..." he said at last.

James shrugged, Kelly shook her head and Rex looked around.

"what about that?" he asked pointing at another mortar vehicle that was laying at the edge of the clearing with a pair of shorties working on it with some odd device.

"that will work" Jayson said.

Rex nodded and headed for the vehicle.

"Dog, Wolf and Raptor stay here and be ready to give cover" he said. A few affirmatives were given and then he took off to catch up with his squad. Rex was sneaking onto the back and James and Kelly were ready to shoot the workers if they moved.

Rex jumped into the entrance hatch and the hatch slid close behind him. For a second nothing happened and they grew worried before the thing fired a blast that hit close to the front of Rex's vehicle.

Both Shorties were vaporized and a good part of the hull melted exposing circuts and wires. Before they could even find out what had happened a mortar had turned and was moving its cannon to aim at Rex's vehicle.

Skeleton scattered but Rex had yet to jump out.

"Rex abort, abort!" Jayson yelled to the moving thing wishing for the thousandth time that the radios still worked.

Rex's Mortar fired a shot that hit near the mortar that was aiming at him. The round melted half of the enemy mortar and inhuman screams could be heard. The power core caught fire and the whole thing blew up, because of the close proximity of the mortars, since the clearing was small, the one next to it blew up and then the next and so on. Soon the entire battery was either burning, melted or destroyed.

Rex hopped out of his mortar and sighed sweating like a dog, "Those things need a manuel" he said sliding down to his teammates.

The others laughed and they headed back to link up with Wolf, Dog and Raptor.


	2. Chapter 2

_Raven Company_

_Chapter 2: Kwangju III part two_

**Kwangju III, 2526, November, 15, 0623**

Skeleton Squad moved into the radevous area and found Dog, Wolf and Raptor squad scanning the area.

"You get the guns?" Brad asked.

"You think we would be back if we hadn't" Kelly said with a smirk.

Tom chuckled and Brad glared at him, "Lets get back to HQ" he said and the others nodded before the four squads moved down the snowy hill.

Tomas was on point with James as Raptor took up the rear. They continued down to find the once active battlefield covered in blood and gore, fires and craters and ODST searching for surviving ODST or aliens, the latter being shot.

At last they made it to the HQ which had been moved to the cliffs and was now inside a large cavern for protection. The LT was looking at a map with several other ODST and conferring about something.

Raptor and Dog were sent to guard duty while Wolf was sent farther into the cave to help with wounded in the Hospital. Skeleton was waiting in a corner for the LT to finish up and brief them on their mission.

At last LT. Forge walked over to them and they saluted. "Alright first off good job on those battery's...saved a bunch of lives. Second off were not done yet, we got Intel that there is at least four or five battalions on the planet...were going to clear out the city of Akita and hold it while HIGHCOM sends for reinforcements....i want you to be our scout element and to check out the area for troop numbers"

Jayson and the others nodded and then he said something that had been on his mind, "Sir PVC John Codfish went MIA during the drop and we haven't heard from him since...has he turned up in the Hospital?"

Forge walked over to a ODST with white and red stripes. He talked to him for a second before nodding and walking back, "They found him in the middle of the action, unconscious and in quite the shape, broken leg, smashed hand and a piece of shrapnel in his upper left arm" Jackson said.

The squad thanked him and headed for the med bay that he was in to go see their comrade glad that he had survived the gruesome battle.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Kwangju III, 2526, November, 15, 0636**

John lay on the ground of the cave with his chest and leg armor plates off. They had told him that he had broken his leg and hand in the crash, the shrapnel had been complicated but quick to remove once they got it past the vital areas that made his arm move.

He had been in the cave for as long as he could remember. He blacked out then woke up here bandaged up and hearing blasts and screams followed by automatics firing. From what the medics had told him the company was down to 65% and a third of that was wounded. Their first battle and they were already screwed so deep that it would take a act of god to pull them out.

He remembered the drop had been before the sun had even come over the cold world and that now small bits of light were coming in from the holes that circulated the air into the cave he was laying in.

John was about to try and ask what was going on since the battle had quieted down when four figures came into the room and started looking around before seeing him and running over. He wondered who they were until they came into the light and he saw it was his own squad smilling at him.

"you are one lucky man" Jayson said as James and Rex clasped his hand and Kelly simply nodded. He got into a sitting position before asking, "So what the hek has been going on? The dang medics don't tell me a thing".

Jayson laughed and then told them about the attack on the battery and the battle below the cliffs were kelly went pale slightly when they talked about the soldier she had lost. Then with intrest of the entire group James told them of his adventure with Wolf Squad during the attack on the other battery.

At the end John grinned, "looks like I missed all the action" he said with a joking attitude as the others laughed.

"You used 300 shots before you blacked out from what the medics told us, you seemed to have enjoyed yourself during the action" Rex said.

Jayson nodded, "Might even have to put you in for a promotion" he said.

John was about to say something but Kelly put a hand to her head or rather were her mic was and looked at Jayson, "Forge wants us to head for Akita and scout the area"

Jayson nodded and the group got up to leave for the city when John tried to stand up too. He put a hand on Johns shoulder and gently forced him back down, "Oh no you don't your still inured and can't fight" Jayson said to the stubborn soldier who tried to rise again.

"im a sniper! I don't need to move" he argued.

"See ya John!" Rex said snapping his helmet on even though his face was still visible since no face plate was there.

"Take care" James said and walked off with Rex and Kelly.

Jayson sighed, "Their gonna move to the city after we secure it...i'll see what I can do to get you a sniping spot in one of the towers" he said.

John slowly stopped his efforts and nodded, "Thanks Sarge" he said quietly and layed back with a lazy grin, "Don't take to long or I might try and get back with the others" he joked.

Jayson nodded to the trooper, grabbed his helmet and headed off to join his squad.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Kwangju III, 2526, November, 15, 0801**

James put the binoculars down and sighed, "Still the same guard...four of those tank things, at least two dozen shorties and ten of those...what did Tomas call em?" he asked.

"Squid heads" Kelly said as they observed the front gate of the city.

"Ya about ten of them" James finished.

"ill report It in" she said and radioed HQ, "We got heavy guard over the front gate and probably just the same if not more at the others" She said into it.

James sighed and rested his head on his shoulder as he watched the gate, "ya know I miss my life before the war started...but those things made sure that is gone for good..." he said somewhat grimly.

"I miss my little sister...went on a field trip to Harvest to see a farming world and a month later we got a letter saying she was dead...burned by those murdering monsters in orbit..." she said with a mixture of hate and sorrow.

James nodded and zoomed in on the gate, "take a look at that" he said.

Kelly nodded and took the binoculars and looked through them, "What?" she asked.

"The Squid head in the middle...look at the armor color" James said.

She looked again and was surprised, "ok its red...what that mean?"

"No idea...unit maybe?" he suggested.

"Well every other squid head we met has had the same blue colored armor...wonder what the red means...maybe its a different branch like marines or navy to them" Kelly said.

"Do they even have a navy or army organization? To me it seems they just burn stuff" James asked.

"that's another thing that bugs me....why don't they just glass this place? Why invade the place?" Kelly said.

"Maybe they need more space?" he suggested again.

Kelly sighed, "Maybe...we better get back to the link up spot...its 0830" she said and tossed him the binoculars and headed for the rendezvous.

James caught the device, hooked it to his back and walked after her.

​///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Kwangju III, 2526, November, 15, 0840**

Jayson and Rex were at the cluster of trees that was the rendezvous spot for the squad. They had checked the back gate and side gate and both were heavily guarded. After checking for any other way in and finding none they had headed back for the spot and waited for James and Kelly to arrive.

At last the two walked into the woods with blank stairs as they made it to them, "Anything?" he asked.

"Heavy guard" Kelly said grimly.

"Ditto" Rex said.

"Kel" Jayson said.

"On it" She said and turned her radio on and started talking into it, "Heavy guard on all gates...yes sir....yes....alright" she took the helmet off and tossed it to Jayson, "For you" she said.

Jayson nodded and slid her helmet on and heard Jackson Forge on the radio.

"Sargent...i know you won't like this but you are to take the front gate no matter the cost...Wolf and Dog will support you....a battalion is moving on our HQ and we can't hold for long....they...have.....planes...watch....your.....si-" the transmission finally died in static.

Jayson tossed the helmet back and slid his own into place, "Ok lets get on the move, Wolf and Dog are coming this way, lets go clear the rode" he said and Skeleton moved through the woods silent as ghosts.

A group of shorties were shooting at something up ahead. Skeleton moved up behind them and fired their assault rifles at the things. The bullets punched threw the armor they wore and into their skin, the shorties fell over bleeding and some missing an arm or leg.

Dog and Wolf walked up with smoking guns, after a few nods and arm clasps the three squads were moving out through the woods to the front gate of Akita.

"Whats the plan?" Brad said to Jayson after they arrived and were looking at the front gate.

"We go in, blow them up and secure the area for the rest of the company...try and secure some vehicles for the wounded" Jayson answered.

Brad nodded and took his squad to the left while Dog went to the right. Skeleton set up right in the center.

Jayson started counting, 1....2....3.....4.....5......6....7....8...9......10! he tossed his grenade with the others and a dozen grenades landed on the ground around the gate. A second later the explosions went off and screams and howls could be heard just before the aliens grenades went off from the large explosion and the forest glowed for the second the grenades went off.

When the three squads moved down the road they found craters and burning corpses and gore and blood everywhere. A few carbonized bones were laying with bits of meat on them. The tanks hulls were melted and the aliens were laying on the ground, most dead and some giving inhuman moans.

The ODST walked slowly threw the area and shot any survivors, Rex and a few others headed up onto the tanks and opened the hatches, fired a burst and dragged the dead fish heads out.

"Ok Dog secure the road, Wolf take James and Rex and go scout out the area" Jayson said before telling Kelly to tell HQ the area was secure.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Kwangju III, 2526, November, 15, 0900**

James scowled as the sniper hit near him again, "someone take that lizard out!" he yelled using the newest name that Tomas had come up with for the aliens they had been fighting.

Rex ducked back down as another energy bolt hit the metal road block he had been hiding behind. "the one time we need John!" he yelled sarcasticly as he blind fired were he guessed the lizard was.

Kelly sighed and looked around for Sarah. "Sarah snipe that thing!" she yelled to Wolfs sniper.

The blond nodded and fired her sniper rifle, the round hit close to the lizard's head forcing it to take cover. "Miss" she called out.

James sighed and ran at the building that the lizard had been hiding in. he ran up the stairs and into the second floor to find the thing holding a pistol out aiming it at him. Not waiting to see if his comrades were coming up the stairs he ran at the thing and managed to tackle it to the ground as its shot went wild and threw the roof.

It punched him and he knew his jaw would be sore tomorrow as he pulled his pistol out jammed it in its neck and fired. Brains and neck covered his face and helmet as he stood up.

He heard movement and turned to fire only to find Rex coming threw the door.

"Did it throw up or blow up?" the black man asked sarcasticly.

James glared at him before the two moved deeper into the building and cleared it of two shorties before walking out into the cold morning, "Why did they have to send us to a snow world?" he asked, "Why not a sunny world!"

"Because this place matches HIGHCOM's heart so well" Jayson said.

James chuckled lightly at the humor and then grew serious, "Anymore sniper nests we need to clear Sarge?" he said hoping not.

"No...were being sent to Kahuna Plaza to clear out a few machine gun nests and a tank" he said with mock happiness and started walking down the road.

James scowled and followed after his leader with Dog and Wolf.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Kwangju III, 2526, November, 15, 0930**

Sargent Jake Uteri fired his assault rifle until the clip emptied as his squad tried to advance, "Wheres that other squad McLeod!" he yelled as he fired a new clip.

McLeod, who had the only working radio since three were broken and the other was lost, was about to answer but a sniper shot blew his brains across the walkway.

Uteri cursed under his breath as the two other members of his squad fired at the machine gun nest before the tank in the center fired a blast, "Scatter!" he yelled and ran before the blast hit throwing him into a wall as something covered him, he opened his eyes to find he was covered in the mush that had been PVC Gherkins.

He mentally threw up from the gore and blood that covered his chest as he stood up and reloaded before checking on Corporal Elknew, he was out cold but not dead. He dragged the man into the building they had been next to before another round hit making the balcony fall down and block the entrance.

He went upstairs to check on the battle to find another three squads moving in and shooting the place up, a pair walked over to a car and fired a set of rockets that slammed into the tank sending it into the air, "Its about bloody time" he said ignoring the irony of the sentence as a sniper shot hit near his head.

He dropped and muttered about the Plaza being a sniper free area, then stood up and gave covering fire for the new arrivals.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Kwangju III, 2526, November, 15, 0940**

Jayson sat behind a crushed statue as he fired over his shoulder at the gun nest, a grenade landed near him and he booked it to a car, he jumped over and moved to lay against it as plasma fire hit all around him.

"Where the hek did that company come from!" Rex shouted. After they had nearly overrun the avenue a whole company of shorties, fish heads, and lizards had shown up and started shooting.

"How would I know! Those guns are still active and Raptor squad is still MIA...get over to James and have him see if Rap is still on the left flank like they were supposed to be!" Jayson yelled over the plasma and automatic fire.

Rex nodded and ran to a dumpster that had two figures behind its metal protection.

Jayson gave Rex cover as he ran and dropped down behind the car as his rifle clicked empty. He slid a fresh clip in and started firing again before a sniper shot hit near him forcing him back down, "SARAH! TAKE OUT THAT LIZARD!" he yelled to the blond in the building behind him.

Three shots came out of the second story window and then followed by a victory cheer.

He sighed and sat back down as James ran past him to the left flank. The plasma pistols and rifles those fish heads and shorties had were still shooting at them and so far they seemed to be full of ammo, or plasma or whatever they used.

He looked up to see a drop ship coming over the roof tops and cursed, "take cover!" he yelled and tried to cover as much of his body as he could with the car as the drop ship raked the buildings and anything moving with the massive guns. He really hated the fact the things could float, since they could just stay there and fire at them but for some reason the pilots just flew off after dropping off the troops.

"twenty fish!" Sarah yelled down to them.

Jayson gulped slightly, Twenty? He didn't know if they could even take out that many...he scowled before praying he wouldn't get hit and then stood up firing a burst before half a dozen rounds came his way...followed by a few hundred.

He ducked and felt the metal of the car start to melt and soon he was running after James. He found him behind a road block shooting, behind him was a soldier with a hole threw his helmet, and a pile of meshy gore everywhere.

He choked slightly from the gore filled road before dropping down next to James. "Status?" he asked, he turned slightly and fired a burst at the enemy troops.

"Two KIA, three MIA. Gonna go check the building, cover me" he said and ran for a side door on the building facing them.

Jayson fired a full clip before following after James. He ran into the door with plasma hitting the wall and floors outside, he panted slightly as he moved up the stairs with James keeping an eye out for more Lizards.

When they came to the top of the stairs a burst of atuomatic fire came at them but missed.

"ODST!" Jayson called out and a figure popped its head up. Jayson reconized him as Jake Uteri from Raptor squad. He had a few scorch marks on his armor and bits of gory mesh all over his front.

"What took you so bloody long!" he said shouldering his rifle.

"We ran into some shorties..." James said.

Uteri nodded and looked out the window, "We better move if were gonna take this plaza" he said.

Jayson nodded, "Ok lets flank around through the buildings" he said and they turned to leave.

"What about Elknew?" he asked.

Jayson looked at the unconscious soldier that Uteri was pointing at and grinned slightly, he walked over and took part of the gore on Uteri's armor and waved it under Elknew's nose. Seconds later the marine was up and coughing.

"What the hek is that smell!" he muttered loudly.

Uteri sighed, "Gherkins..." he said grimly and followed James and Jayson.

They came to a metal access door and opened it with a clip of assault rifle ammo, then moved down a hall and to a bridge were three Lizards were guarding on the other side.

They all fired as the three things ducked and shot at them. James tossed a grenade as Uteri did the same and the first to lizards were blown in half and cut up, the last was in the ground bleeding.

Elknew ran up and unloaded a clip of pistol ammo into its head before kicking it for good measure and walking with the others into the next building.

They were in the hallway for a second before a squad of shorties started firing at them. Jayson fired a burst and cut twos heads off. James tossed another grenade and Elknew fired his pistol. Within a few minutes the entire group was dead or dieing and the hall was covered in burns and blood.

The group moved down the hall and threw two more passages and three more bridges all of which were guarded, until they were right behind the enemy soldiers. Jayson held up four fingers then three then two and then one before they all chucked grenades then ran at the gun nests.

The grenades went off sending blood and body parts into the air but they still had dozens of enemy soldiers to fight. They unloaded their ammo over and over as they got closer to the center and Wolf, Dog and Skeleton advanced with them.

After twenty minutes of taking pot shots the entire force was dead. James had a large burn on his leg, Uteri had taken a plasma shot to the arm and Brad had a large cut in his abdomen from a piece of shrapnel.

The four squads were given new orders to move on to Schneider Plaza and for all wounded were to wait there, since a few alien transport vehicles had been captured.

Brad, James and Uteri were forced to wait for the transports while the rest moved on.

Jayson shoot James hand and told him to say hello to John when he got to the Hospital and then he left with Dog, Wolf and Skeleton. They moved down the street slowly and quitly before heading down another one and a third before Rex spoke up, "Somthings wrong its to quit" he said.

Jayson nodded and the others started growing uneasy. A low buzz started growing louder.

"What is that?" Rex asked.

Jayson was about to offer his reply when dozens of bolts hit around them, they looked up and saw thirty flying..bugs wielding pistols, Jayson fired a burst at one and it fell from the sky but the plasma was hitting every where. "Scatter!" he called out and they moved to different spots.

The bugs continued shooting at them as the three squads traded pot shots at the things. Soon their numbers fell and they flew off, probably to attack another group of ODST.

Jayson walked over to one of the corpses and looked at it, "Tom...got a name for these things?" he asked.

Tom looked deep in thought before replying, "Buggers".

"How original" Jayson said and continued down the rode with the others.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Kwangju III, 2526, November, 15, 1133**

Jayson ran as the grenade landed near him and barely escaped the explosion and plasma ball that followed. He rolled and slammed into a wall before three pink needles hit over his head followed by a tank blast on the floor above him. "How did I get stuck in this position?!" he asked himself as he ran from the enemy soldiers.

He ran down the rode and turned the corner as they chased him. Plasma shots and needles at his heels.

The tank sped up with the boosters it had with the shorties and lizards right behind it.

Jayson turned another corner just before being thrown by a tank blast, he landed ten feet away, bruised and battered.

The shorties and lizards were upon him in a second running right at him as he shot at them, the tank came down the rode, plasma charging for a blast.

Just before they could get him four rockets shot out of the near by buildings and blew the tank to pieces, assault rifle rounds and sniper shots followed, they hit their marks and painted the rode blue and purple.

Jayson stood up and nodded his thanks to the other squads, he picked his rifle up and was joined by Rex and Kelly as Dog headed up the road with Wolf.

"Any word from HQ?" he asked kelly wishing their radios worked.

"Yes sir. They want us to head back to HQ in the center of the city as soon as Schneider Plaza" she said.

He nodded, "Tell him its secure...and to send pick up" he said to her and headed with Rex up the rode back to the plaza.

Kelly took a look around the blood covered street one last time and ran to catch up with her squad.


	3. Chapter 3

_Raven company_

_Chapter 3: Kwangju III part three_

**Kwangju III, 2526, November, 15, 1700**

James flexed his arm testing the recently healed arm. Luckily his armor had taken the worst of the plasma and he had only had a minor burn. He glanced around before kicking his sleeping teammate.

John woke up from the kick and growled, "Why did you wake me up James!" he exclaimed.

James chuckled, "Were keeping watch remember?" he said chuckling.

John scowled before taking out his binoculars and scanning the endless snowy woods that surrounded the city, "nothing...just like the hour before...and the hour before and the hour be-".

"Anything boys?" Jayson said over the now working com units.

"No sir" they both said with boredom obvious in their tones.

"Good keep it that way" he said.

John sighed, "Why are theses guys here anyways? Kwangju III is nothing more then a backwater colony..." he grumbled.

"Just be glad there's no fleet over our heads or we wouldn't be having this conversation" James said.

John glanced at the sky, "Yet...." he said before scanning again.

James started scanning his area. He moved over a ridge in the middle of his view before seeing something glint, he moved back to it and double checked to make sure before jumping up and pushing John out of the two story house they had been spotting in and onto a small flower shop below it. Less then a second after they hit the roof a blue plasma blast streaked threw the sky and hit the building they had been occupying and blew the roof and second floor to pieces.

"uh...thanks" John said.

"Alright ladies HQ is saying that the freaks are forming up outside the front gate so get ready for a attack!" Jayson said over the radio.

James readied his assault rifle and John readied his sniper rifle, soon more plasma shells started falling.

Other ODST were moving into the area and into defense positions as sparks formed on the front gate and started moving to make a large square.

"their cutting through!" Someone said over the radio.

"Hold your fire until they are grouped up, then paint the streets" Jayson said over the com.

Jayson and John waited on their roof as the sparks got closer to each other and soon the sparks stopped and the door opened and swarms of shorties started pouring in.

James ran to the edge of the roof and slid down a ladder before unhooking his assault rifle and firing at the shorties. Sniper shots followed the automatic fire, soldiers were running around to doge grenades and plasma shots and soon the wave died down until the gate was just bloody and gore covered.

ODST began reloading their guns and checking on ammo as squad leaders were being given orders. "All squads move to south east gate!" Forge said over the com. The ODST didn't wait a second before booking it to the east gate. Already other ODST were defending it from waves of shorties.

James fired another burst and cut a shortie to shreds. More came and he his comrades continued to pour ammo into the short little aliens. He fired another burst before dropping behind a car as the plasma grenade went off were he had been standing. Soon plasma was falling from the sky and when he looked up buggers were all over the sky's. " up high" he said into the com and sniper shots came out of buildings and from the ground, turning the buggers into a meat shower.

The surviving aliens made one more charge before being slaughtered by a hail of grenades. James was panting by the end and picked himself up as the others reloaded and checked each other for wounds and ammo as they rested from the attack.

"Well looks like their attack failed, but they'll be back....check for ammo and gather what you can, I want SW and SE gates sealed and blocked, only way their getting in is the N gate" Forge's voice said over the com and the ODST moved to get to work.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Kwangju III, 2526, November, 15, 1900**

Jayson and Rex were checking the corpses of the aliens to make sure they were dead before grabbing grenades and plasma weapons. So far their ammo depot was four buildings and they had managed to capture two of the massive blue tanks, three of the hovering purple beetles and a couple plasma turrets, all of which was being used to defend North Gate.

After blocking the other two gates with all kinds of things they had set up a defensive area at NG that consisted of rocket jockeys and SR groups set up on roofs or in windows.

Dog was on recon and Wolf was guarding the HQ, and John was complaining about them never getting a brake, yep just another day in Skeleton.

Jayson walked into the HQ finding Jackson Forge looking over a map with two other soldiers. The map showed the small city that was Akita, a circular wall went around the city with three gates set in a triangle around the city, each gate had a rode that ran straight to the government building that was in the center, three districts were in the city, Rich, Poor, Military. The highest building was OCAD Tower, or Outer Colony Arms Dealing. Twenty stories high it was the tallest building on the planet and the scouting spot for the ODST company.

Forge looked up at them, "how was the hunting?" he asked.

"All KIA and twenty rifles" Jayson said.

Jackson nodded and gestured for them to look at the map, "This is the city of Motrin, Luna Squad went to scout it out and never came back, take Rex and Kelly and a hog and check it out..." Forge said.

Jayson nodded and left with Rex behind him. They headed for the Hospital were all the Squad medics had been sent to treat injured and found Kelly finishing up a soldiers head rap before saluting him, he returned the salute then filled her in before they headed for the armory.

Assault rifle, Pistol, and Alien ammo was lined up along the food stores walls as they took ammo for their guns and a few plasma pistols and grenades, grenades were getting scarce and so was assault ammo.

Jayson strapped a plasma pistol to his right leg, a string of different grenades to his right arm and a pistol to his holster. He grabbed a assault rifle before leaving with Kelly and Rex as they headed for the Police station, luckily the APD had held long enough for them to rescue about half a dozen and arm them accordingly, and since the station held they had a couple hogs and to most praised of all a APD pelican. The thing had been on constant use to hit alien camps and gather supplies and do recon of the surrounding area.

It had no gun sadly but was a bit longer and had four seats. Jayson got in the driver with Rex in the shot gun seat and Kelly in the back. Soon they were roaring down the rode and to the N gate and after it opened they were out of the city and driving to the neighboring city.

Jayson stopped the hog half a click from the city and went the rest of the way on foot, when they got to the outskirts what they found wasn't exactly what they wanted to find....

Motrin was gone and in its place was a massive hole, inside the hole were thousands of shorties and fish heads as they hit the ground with some sort of mining device. The hole was easily half a mile deep and forty wide. Tanks, drop ships, transports and beetles were all over the place.

Jayson, Kelly and Rex sucked in a breath as they looked at the massive army before them, "We better report this" Jayson said.

Kelly and Rex nodded, suddenly a stick broke and Jayson turned in time to see a blue armored fist smash into his jaw.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Kwangju III, 2526, November, 15, 1830**

John took a bite from the MRE in his lap as he looked out the building he and James were in, they had been assigned as a Tank/SR team since James had some Rocket experience, like all ODST, and were the third building on the north defense line. So far nothing had happened and they were enjoying their MREs, John still was uneasy and was worried about another attack.

James yawned and leaned against the chair he was in, "Wake me up for my shift..." he mumbled before closing his eyes.

John finished his MRE before looking out at the horizon wondering why Jayson, Kelly, and Rex hadn't checked in yet.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Kwangju III, 2526, November, 15, 1900**

Jayson cocked an eye open and found himself strapped to a floating table, he was being moved through a passage into a room with a purple light illuminating it. Two fish heads were moving his table and another was at some control panel in the corner.

Another fish head entered wearing red armor and spoke in some language at the two fish heads moving his table, one moved it to the wall and the other hit a button and it moved so he was floating with his feet facing the ground.

"speak animal" the thing in the red armor said in rusty basic.

" bark bark" Jayson said dryly with a smirk.

The thing didn't seem to understand the meaning and simply punched him. "how many of you" it said.

"just me....and that's more then enough to kick you to the the Jovian moons" he mocked.

The thing growled and punched him before saying something in its language to the technician in the corner.

The next thing Jayson knew electricity was coursing threw his body and he was screaming so loud he was sure he broke an eardrum.

"where is you home world" it said.

"not a chance meat stick..." he coughed.

The thing nodded and the electricity started up again only longer and more powerful.

Jayson screamed again and was panting when it stopped.

"Where is your home world" it repeated.

"Up....yours...."he panted.

The thing snarled and punched him three times in the stomach before the electricity started up, but this time it didn't stop when it asked again.

"i..........ain't.....telling...............you.......a.....thing.....!" Jayson yelled as the power cranked up and the room filled with screams of pain.

The thing nodded and the power went higher and higher until Jayson blacked out from the pain.

The thing had it turned off then had the meat sack put back on his table and ordered for him to be sent to the other two prisoners and went to check on the dig site.

When he opened his eyes he was in a cell with a purple wall of energy blocking the entrance, the walls of the cell were dirt and had some metal holding the walls meaning they were most likely under ground, the other two beings in his cell were Kelly and Rex who were panting on the ground.

"You....guys ok?" he croaked still hurting.

"It'll.....take more.....then....some cheep.....shock...stuff....to break...me" Rex said.

Kelly just nodded and continued breathing heavily.

Jayson looked around, "wonder...where....we are...." he managed to say.

"saw....some....caverns before....they....jumped us" Rex said.

Jayson nodded and walked up to the wall and hit it, bad idea, he was thrown back and into the wall from the shock and Kelly and Rex were at his side in a second checking to see if he was alright.

"im fine..." he muttered standing up, "they suck at torture..." he said trying to lighten the mood.

Rex and Kelly chuckled slightly but other then that they simply sat down and tried to regain their strength.

"Don't tell em...anything..." he said as they nodded, "wonder if they know were down here...." he muttered before closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Kwangju III, 2526, November, 16, 0500**

John opened his eyes to James kicking him awake, "What!" he yelled.

"Forge wants us at HQ now" James said sternly.

"Jayson, Kell or Rex?" he asked.

James just shook his head and they left grabbing their helmets and rifles. Minutes later they entered the command post in OCAD Tower. After the first attack they moved it to the basement half a kilo underground. It also had maps, weapons and a small army of armor and cars.

They saluted to Jackson Forge and the Sargents in the room.

Jackson nodded to them, "We have bad news...Dog reported that Kelly, Jayson, and Rex have been captured....we fear they may be dead or worse....i want you and Wolf to attack the underground bunker that Dog found and get them out and take prisoners if possible. Dog is waiting in the VD for you so get down there" he said and pointed to a elevator by the door.

John and James headed for the elevator and entered the box and hit the button for the Vehicle Depot. They walked out to find a few hogs with chain guns and a tank.

"Gotta love Outer colony Arms dealing eh?" James said as they headed over to Wolf squad who were loading gear into a hog.

"if they have a few hundred marines in this place ill be happy..." john said.

Brad greeted them and told them the two hogs they were taking where up and ready.

James took the drivers seat and John took the "Big Gun". After the two squads were ready they drove to the elevator and waited as it rose up to ground level before roaring down the rode to the N gate to go rescue the rest of Skeleton.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Kwangju III, 2526, November, 16, 0600**

Jayson woke up to the fish heads stabbing them with shock sticks and forcing them up.

The thing in the red armor looked around and spoke in its own alien tongue before pointing at them. Its guards moved to grab them but before they could a massive explosion went off and the roof fell in.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Kwangju III, 2526, November, 16, 0610**

Brad was in the midst of yelling at O'Keeffe as to why their gun wasn't working as James steered past the flight of alien planes.

Almost like a skeleton bird, it had two small wings with some sort of anti-grav on the end and a large piece in the middle that the pilot was in.

"FIRE AT IT JOHN!" James yelled as they bounced up and down on the uneven ground near the underground bunker as the things fired at them and Wolfs hog.

"Trying!" he yelled back as he fired the massive machine gun at the things.

The two planes broke off and fired two green plasma balls at them, the rounds hit near the hog and flipped it. The massive car smashed into the ground, and threw it, into the bunker and down a hall before smashing into a wall.

James looked up and wiped the blood off his face and threw his helmet off and found John laying down on the ground five feet from him unconscious. He tried to get up but a couple fish heads were at the other end and fired at him, missing and hitting the hog melting the metal it touched.

James cursed and looked for his rifle to find it in half and his pistol had melted to his holster from the heat from the plasma balls the planes had fired at them, he reached for Johns rifle but the gun was stepped on by one of the aliens, it grinned or so he guessed and then knocked him out with a kick to the face.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Kwangju III, 2526, November, 15, 0620**

Rex pulled himself out of the rubble to find Kelly bending over a dead Fish head.

"Got away..." she murmured.

Rex raised a brow at her.

"The red one got away just his four guards" she said.

"Wheres Jayson?" he asked.

A small muffled mumble could be heard and they walked over to a piece of the roof and heard in a more clear voice, "Get this off of me!". They lifted the rock to find Jayson under it, he stood up and looked around.

"What happened?" he asked.

Kelly and Rex looked at each other before looking back at him and saying at the same time, "Dunno".

Jayson rolled his eyes, "Great..." he said before getting up and grabbing a plasma gun, "Lets go take a look around" he said and Rex and Kelly grabbed guns and headed down the hall after him.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Kwangju III, 2526, November, 16, 0629**

John groaned and looked around, he was being dragged by a pair of fish heads and behind him so was James, all he remembered was the explosion from the planes bombs before they smashed into a hallway and he fell out before the blackness hit him.

He struggled but the things just hit him with their free arms and continued dragging him down the dirt hall. He wondered how he was going to get out of it before the sound of plasma fire filled the room. He wondered if Wolf had shown up just as his guards fell, James' guards dropped his arms and ran at the shooters that he couldn't see since he was on his back, he heard more plasma fire and then a grenade before Jayson's face appeared in front of him.

John was still shell shocked from the blast and crash and had trouble hearing what he was saying before he slipped into unconsciousness again.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Kwangju III, 2526, November, 16, 0635**

Jayson, Rex and Kelly ran down a hall holding the plasma guns and nearly ran into a patrol of fish heads, before they fired Jayson saw Johns form behind them, "Dont shoot!" he yelled a bit to loudly.

The fish heads saw them and dropped the figure that was supposedly John and fired their plasma rifles at them.

The three of them fired back and hit the fish heads shields and the walls around them. More shots were traded before they drained the fish heads shields and managed to dodge the ones fired at themselves, they finished off the two of them and then the other pair dropped the other marine and ran at them.

Jayson fired his rifle and nocked ones shield out while his comrades did the same, but they couldn't stop them from attacking.

One slammed a kick into Rex and blood flew from the troopers mouth as the other managed to punch him to the floor.

Kelly unloaded a tornado of plasma rounds into the one htat had hit him and the thing dropped dead with a hole threw its gut, the other ran at her and threw a kick which she dodged, it pulled something out of its hand and was about to throw it before Jayson fired his gun and hit its hand, fusing the grenade to it. "KELL RUN!" he yelled and she complied.

The grenade went off and the creatures dieing wails could be heard all over the bunker.

Jayson managed to stand up and grip the wall as Kelly checked on Rex.

"minor bleeding and three broken ribs....he should live" she said after checking him as best she could without gear.

Jayson nodded and went to check on a soldier on his back that he guessed was John, "John " he asked.

The soldier appeared to be John but he seemed shell shocked, he looked at him with unfocused eyes and struggled a bit to stand.

"KELLY!" he called worried about his friend.

Kelly was at his side in a second and was checking John for anything, when she was done she gasped, "We need to get him to a medic station NOW" she ordered and he nodded.

"What does he have?" he asked as they lifted him.

"Shrapnel everywhere, he's shell shocked and a leg or arm is broken, im gonna check on the other one" she said in two seconds and ran to check on the other soldier, "Its James! How the hek are we going to get these two up and get John out of here?" she asked worried.

As if on cue a part of a wall blew off and Tomas and Victor walked in looking around, upon seeing them they reached for the helmets com units and said something, moments later the rest of the squad was in the hall way.

"Finally....we've been looking everywhere for you guys, we thought James and John were dead when they crashed in here..." Brad said.

"And they still might be if we don't get John to a HU soon" Kelly said and Wolf nodded before they helped them get up to the surface.

"How do we get everyone back? We only have one hog" Tom said.

"What about that?" Jayson said pointing to the drop ship parked near a camp.

"Are you crazy! We can't get threw that many shorties and Fish heads!" Brad said.

"any other ideas?" Jayson said.

Brad grumbled but shook his head.

"Ok....now we gotta figure out how were gonna get past that camp...." Jayson said.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Kwangju III, 2526, November, 16, 0640**

"This is the worst idea ever" Victor mumbled looking at the dirt as the six of them studied Jayson's plan.

"No it isn't" Jayson argued.

Victor just grunted and stood up with his rocket launcher, "Let me get this right, you want me ti fire this AT the explosive boxes down at the camp and then while their running around WERE going to run INTO the camp and STEAL that thing!" he said pointing at the bulky dropship.

"pretty much" Jayson said calmly.

Victor muttered something about crazy commanders before nodding and walking over to set up with Sarah, Wolfs sniper.

Jayson sighed before he, Brad, Tomas and Kelly got ready to make a run for the drop ship.

Three.....two......one! Jayson counted just before two rockets soared threw the air followed by the crack of SR rounds.

The fish heads lost their shields from the SR rounds and then the rockets hit the glowing energy boxes and the camp was set ablaze from the explosion as limbs and other body parts flew threw the air in a cloud of blue and purple blood.

The four ODST ran for the drop ship, after taking out the guards they opened one if the side panels and jumped in, Brad and Tomas strapped in as Kelly and Jayson ran for the cockpit.

The cockpit was empty and Kelly sat in the pilots seat and hit a button, the respones was a huge plasma shot from the belly of the ship and blowing a command tent up, "oops..." she said and hit another, this one making the ship rise up. After two minutes of, annoyingly, figuring out the controls the drop ship flew off the the clearing of rocks were Rex, John, and James were at with Victor and Sarah.

They lowered the drop ship to the ground and opened the side door so they could get in and seat up, after the door sealed they hit the accelerator and shot threw the air at 200 MPH, with Victor screaming like a little girl the whole time.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Orbiting Kwangju III, 2526, November, 18, 0900**

James, John, Kelly, Rex and Jayson were in their barracks looking at the monitor that showed them a view of what was once Kwangju III. It had been two days since the rescue and they had fought the entire time, with a entire day being a siege on Akita City, and Cole had finally arrived with his fleet.

They had been picked up in a drop ship just as the aliens dropped their plasma on the world, setting yet another world on fire and glassing it to dust, they had watched as the large alien vessels moved over the planet and still Raven hadn't given up, in fact the fought harder, they had seen a drop ship leave the dig site before the massive beams from orbit fell and started melting the planet.

soon pelicans landed and the surviving 56 ODST were pulled onto the _Shadowed Monster_, there they had watched as the graves of nearly 100 of the finest soldiers they had ever known were glassed and destroyed.

nearly a week of fighting for just dust...they were demoralized, but in the words of Jackson Forge, "We'll keep fighting them and soon we'll take the fight to their miserable little worlds and show them what the ODST do best!", the speech had brought the scattered company back, they were ready to continue the fight and kill more of the vile race.


End file.
